minecraft_story_mode_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
MCSM: Season 3
"This Series is a Fan fiction, and not the real one, be careful!" Season 3 redirects here. Not the article that you are looking for? See Season 3 (Disambiguation). ''''Minecraft Story Mode: Season 3 is one of the fan fiction works in this wiki. It is also one of the fan-fiction series of Johnperea020. Plot Season Pass After defeating the Admin, the adventures are not over for Jesse and his gang. Someone in the darkness has escaped, wanting revenge for what Jesse did to him once before. Join Jesse and his gang once again for another epic adventure where their friendships will be tested. Adventure Pass Jesse and the gang defeated one of their dangerous enemies, and the adventures is not over. More decisions will be told as Jesse and the gang had their final adventures in the series. Once more, friendships will be tested in the final three episodes. Bonus Edition (Non-Canon) Jesse and the gang defeated the dangers once and for all, and this episode will tell about Jesse and Nikki's fate in the bonus episodes in the series. (Note: The episodes included in this pass are not included in the canon series.) Passes Season Pass * Episode 1: A Nightmare to Remember (Released on January 2, 2018) * Episode 2: The Snowstorm's Rage (Released on January 9, 2018) * Episode 3: Behind the Mask (Released on January 16, 2018) * Episode 4: A Portal to Mystery (Released on January 22, 2018) * Episode 5: The Block of Power (Released on January 29, 2018) Adventure Pass * Episode 6: Better for Worse (Released on February 6, 2018) * Episode 7: A Love Story (Released on February 15, 2018) * Episode 8: The Power Inside (Release in February 20, 2018) Bonus Edition (Non-Canon) * Episode 9: The Last Story (Release in April 24, 2018) * Episode 10: The Dying Light (Release in May 1, 2018) Characters * Jesse * Lukas * Petra * Radar * Jack * Nurm * Stella (minor appearance) * Lluna (minor appearance) * Nell (minor appearance) * Reuben (minor appearance; non-canon) * Hadrian (non-canon; hallucination) * Mevia (non-canon) * Otto (non-canon) * Ivor (non-canon) * Harper (non-canon) * The New Ocelots (minor appearance) * Sean * Nikki * John * Herobrine * "The Ninja" * Jeff (minor appearance) * Josh (minor appearance) * Jake (minor appearance) * Sam (a.k.a Danger) * Gatteline (non-canon) * Myles (non-canon) * Will (non-canon) * "White Pumpkin" #1 (a.k.a. Cassie Rose) * "White Pumpkin" #2 (a.k.a Jeffrey) Trivia * Minecraft Story Mode: Season 1's "A Portal to Mystery" shares the same title as Episode 4 of MCSM: Season 3. * Nikki of the Rewritten Universe, has a special role in MCSM: Season 3. * MCSM: Season 3 is the first chronological series in John's series. * This is one of the series where the writers in this wiki are included in the series. Gallery Season3SeasonPass.jpeg|Season Pass keyart AdventurePassS3.jpeg|Adventure Pass keyart Season3NonCanonPass.jpeg|Bonus Edition keyart Jetra4Life.jpeg|Jesse and Petra. Season3Episode1.jpeg|A Nightmare to Remember Season3Episode2.jpeg|The Snowstorm's Rage Season3Episode3.jpeg|Behind the Mask Season3Episode4.jpeg|A Portal to Mystery Season3Episode5.jpeg|The Block of Power Season3Episode6.jpeg|Better for Worse Season3Episode7.jpeg|A Love Story Season3Episode8.jpeg|The Power Inside Season3Episode9.jpeg|The Last Story Season3Episode10.jpeg|The Dying Light Category:Series Category:Browse Category:John's Series